ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raptoktravel
Re:Offering to make an Archetype Sure I'm open for a new type of archetype what do you have in mind Shanoske 05:44, December 21, 2010 (UTC)Shanoske Dragix I like that idea it's sounds like rebirth recycle archetype I like the name, but since their Winged Beast they should sound like winged beat name unless they will work with dragons like the dragunity if it not I totally dig that name okay so more advance verison of my phoenix archetype, but more easier to use correct?Shanoske 06:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC)Shanoske Winged-Beast Opposite Okay I understand the Winged-Beast will be the primary of the Dragix Archetype and they won't be equip okay here's 2 cards that maybe can work one called Dragix Roc it's a Winged-Beast when it's summoned you can add a Dragix card from your graveyard and add it to the deck shuffle and draw 1 card from your deck and another one will be a counter trap Dragix Counter Shield it'll negate the activation of the Spell or Trap and select a Dragix card and add it to your hand how bout those 2 Cool Ok cool I think I can make some more in seconds Shanoske 06:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Shanoske Okay Sub Archetype Okay I understand Dragix Knight will be Fusion Monsters and the Emperoers are ugraded verison of the regular Dragixs cards correct Shanoske 19:16, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Shanoske U need pics U saying u need pics for the cards wat kind would go with them i can try to draw some it'll take some time though Shanoske 14:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC)Shanoske Sketch Image I drew a sketch image of your character it's just a sketch of Sakaturou Deviplis I just wanted to see what you think here the the link File:Img049.jpg Shanoske 08:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC)Shanoske New Dragix Cards There's a few news I made a card called Knight of Dragix that card will be use for some of the Fusions and Synchros that requires him to summon them other then that I'm still thinking of others idea I was thinking of a new summon techique something like Extract just a new way to summon a monster. Shanoske 07:29, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske Differnet Changes I changed the title to Dragix Archetype to just Dragix so it's eaiser for people to locate and in the card's title I also created a Template with all of the Dragix cards.Shanoske 10:02, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske Sure Thing Sure, but Skyler is a villian is your character a villian as well? Shanoske 04:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske Special Well he makes his appearence in my Special who u want Sakaturou to help him destroy other dimensionsShanoske 05:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske Burst Ok u know my new monsters I created called Burst Monsters well my character Skyler will be using them, but the thing is my story it's a forbidden summon that Peagsus tried to hide, but Skyler discover the secert chamber where he learns that the Burst Monsters are all split between differnet dimensions, by removing the certain types of Burst Monster from the dimensions he can obtain the ultimate power an re image the multiverses into one or what his sick mind can do and this all to defeat his childhood rivial Shanoske 05:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske Intro Ok, but I need to introduce Sakaturou in Generation Duelist! then I'll make him a Main character in the specialShanoske 07:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske That'll be Great That'll be Great I have another, but she 's kinda lazy so mainly I'm stuck doing most of this stuff by myself, but to understand here's a link to Generation Duelist! here This'll catch up to to speed on understanding what me and her did.Shanoske 07:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske U can't find the site? Wat you can't find the Site if so type this in www.shanoske.wetpaint.com Shanoske 07:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske Ok Ok the stories are on through the link where its said Generation Duelist then there's a sentence they said The updates can be founded on FanFiction.net along with my other stories and the main one Generation Duelist!. found wat What u findShanoske 19:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Pat Pat ass base off of Chumley ass since I didn't like him I made a female verison of her she's not suppose to be like lol Shanoske 19:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC) That Great That's great I'm still working on my writing skills so the first part of the stories are okay I'm still trying improve since my writer don't help me alot and yeah Pat was like Chumley so she's gone now I'll bring her back for Season 2 but for a little bit. Shanoske 19:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske Shanoske has lost 2 twice beforeright now he's not even at Duel Academy right now he's actually at home I'm workin on a comeback for him. Shanoske 21:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Danielle Yes Danielle uses my Phoenix cards I made them especially just for her character and also her character is the one who actual host the Phoenix inside of her so I decided to make a Archetype for her. Shanoske 06:59, January 7, 2011 (UTC) She is She is she was a main character for the first movie and later on in the seasons she's become more of the central character then Shanoske Shanoske 07:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Me too Me too, but I couldn't let him lose especially when explusion is on the line and the character can't lose to the person he taught to duel lol Shanoske 07:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Duel 54 Well rite now i'm working on duel 54 im kinda of out ideas I'm tryin to think od some else to do before Shanoske returns to Duel Academy Shanoske 02:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) K K I thought I already did Shanoske 02:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Duel 54 I finished Duel 54 just uploaded too Duel 55 Well actual I'm kinda of stuck on how i Ericko to Jesse and I want to make the episode not revole around the whole duel like in and out, but I don't know what to do I can write the duel out, but as far as making filiter around the duel I'm not so good at Shanoske 03:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) K Decks ok the deck list are on the site I try to upload there decks as fast as I can, but most of there cards are there Shanoske 03:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sakaturou Wat dorm would you like him in Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, or Obelisk Blue? Shanoske 04:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Got ya Excellent choice need more Ra Yellows anyway since the girls are automatically Obelisk Blues anyway lol Shanoske 05:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Age Im considered about his age it seems to old unless he's a slacker Shanoske 05:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ra Yellow oooo I got an idea he could be like Jaden Yuki not a slacker in dueling, but a he has that attuide about not carrying about doing his work how about that Shanoske 05:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) cool excellent i add him to the site now Shanoske 05:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Jesse Deck Where Jeese Deck there he use his manga deck instead of Crystal Beast it should be under Jesse Anderson Shanoske 05:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Win Jesse of course, but I want him to struggle before he wins Shanoske 05:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) He's created Okay I created him Sakaturou page is made he needs some bio now Shanoske 06:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) excellent this good so far you really shown that Ericko gotten strong enough to hold his own its better than wat my friend writes when it comes to dueling keep it up Shanoske 07:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) got it ok i got it Special edition The Special Edition of wat?Shanoske 02:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Generation Duelist O me my friend sitting down to see what we gonna do cuz I already did 4 movies and a Christmas Special so I want to try do a little bit more work wit the episodes before I work on that Special and don't worry he'll be appearing soon Shanoske 02:07, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Jesse vs Ericko That was a good duel I was about to say he should finish Ericko with Tripping Mercury Shanoske 02:17, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske Before Shanoske return like one episode before he returns he can duel Jay Shanoske 02:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Duel 55 coming great still putting some details Shanoske 02:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Workin Workin on it now my mom had to use the computer Im trying to finish it now Shanoske 04:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Duel 56 Next duel Sakaturou Deviplis vs Javier Reid Shanoske 05:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) IDK Doesn't matter, but Javier do not have Rainbow Dragon in his deck not yet anyway Shanoske 05:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) K Ok, but those Crystal Beast are tricky that deck played rite even without rainbow dragon is a hard deck to beat especially with Crystal Abaduance in that deck, but the duel should be exciting they both fight til there finally life points something like that Shanoske 06:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Done Finally done with that duel Shanoske 06:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 55 It's uploaded Shanoske 07:15, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Agreed agreed i like idea Shanoske 21:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Duel 56 i ain't even worked on it yet i was busy updatin the site Shanoske 22:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure That would be nice I still making there deck list Shanoske 22:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) K ok just create it and I link it Shanoske 23:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Done There decks are uploaded and finished Shanoske 23:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Duel 56 did u work on duel 56 I didn't know if were already writing before I start Shanoske 03:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Jay vs Sakaturou cool Duel 56 Im done wit duel 56 it's posted now Shanoske 21:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) yea I agree wit u Jay having the Crystal Beast Deck is a good deck, but the Lightsworns focus on that Judgement Dragon if that card is out paying 1000 lifepoints and destroy all card plus its a Special Summon and if she had 2 man there trouble,but 57 will be focus more on her gettin mad then dueling him Natasha and Sasha are dueling now Shanoske 01:02, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Duel 57 Duel 57 is up now Shanoske 06:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) yup yup thats the plan Shanoske 16:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Duel 58 Done with Duel 58 it's uploaded now Shanoske 21:32, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Duel 59 Actually right now that episode is focused on Shanoske and the duel between Alexis and Ericko also I made things intresting I made it where Porscha and Sakaturou tag team aganist him you know making spicy I don't know about a draw cuz it doesn't seem right as his return duel as a tie, maybe later on in a rematch Shanoske 18:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Tag Duel Ok the tag duel Sakaturou and Porscha will teaming up to duel Shanoske they can work together and they all will have their seperate life points Shanoske goes first the Sakaturou then Shanoske and then Porscha so Shanoske will be the first to attack Shanoske 20:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Duel 60 you already worked on there their duel Shanoske 23:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Catchin Up Just wanted to catch you up I'm already finished with 59 and 60 and working on 61 also I made some new Dragix cards and edits to your characters Clear Mind Burning Soul 06:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Where u been just wondering been working on things for your Dragis and I even helped made Exceed Monsters on the wiki and made some more changes how u log back on''' Clear Mind Burning Soul 06:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ''' Hey Hey Raptoktravel its Shanoske haven't heard from you in a while I just wanted to tell your character is doing fine and I'm adding new cards to your Dragix Archetype just thought you wanted to know See Ya Soon!